We Steal,Kidnap and Fall in Love
by JuSt To RaNdOm
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Mikan and Hotaru, who were two normal villagers, get kidnapped when they witness a robbery by a clan of thieves. Soon Mikan and Hotaru are the thieves only hope to get out of trouble. i suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

We Steal, Kidnap and Fall in Love

Chapter 1: Mikan

"I love Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru. I love Hotaru cause she is my best friend." A cheery, girl around 16 sang loudly. She was wearing a white, fluffy skirt with a long, yellow tank top that covered a few

inches of her skirt and had a yellow drooping bow that tied around her back. Her name was Mikan Sakura. She had her silky auburn hair that went all the way down to her waist up in two childish

pigtails. Her eyes that were like giant dark chocolate orbs that sent you into a daze when you look at them were sparkling, filled with life and happiness. Happily she skipped down several streets and

fell down several hills to reach her friend's house.

Suddenly Mikan stopped. Her heart started to pound heavily, making her breathing stop for a second. Her eyes widen, filling itself with sudden tears at the scene that was laid before her. She had

spotted her raven-haired friend sitting in her front lawn, probably working on some new invention. She was wearing jean shorts with a green shirt that said "I like money." She took in a huge

amount of air and started running.

"HOOOOTARUUUUUU!" Mikan yelled scarring away the birds around them and running straight for her friend at a miraculous speed. She attempted to hug her friend only to get hit in the head with

her friend's newest invention, which she made for times like these, called the moose hoof.

"Ouch!" Mikan groaned and she sat up off the ground and started rubbing her newly found bump. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get when you try to hug me," Hotaru answered as she turned her emotionless yet beautiful violet eyes back to the invention that she was working on.

"Meanie…" Mikan grumbled as she stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Well did you come for something, cause if you just came to annoy me than it'll cost you" Hotaru commented.

"Oh yeah!" Mikan exclaimed as she remembered why she came over. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to town to buy some groceries with me," Mikan explained. "Today is Ojii-sama's birthday and I thought it would be nice if you came with me." Mikan said smiling one of her famous grins.

"No." Hotaru quickly answered. "To much work." Mikan's face fell as she slowly walked away from her friend. "Fine, I'll just go alone out into the cold, cold market," Mikan said dramatically and sneaking a glance over her shoulder. Hotaru was still working on her invention. "

"Out in the market, surrounded by perfect strangers,"

"…"

"Where I might get pick-pocketed or even kidnapped." This made Hotaru slow down on her invention, which made Mikan grin evilly.

" And I was going to get some crab too"

"…"This made Hotaru stop working all together.

" I hear there is a crab stealing kidnapper on the loose." Mikan said deviously. "They say he loves kidnapping little girls who carry around crab. But if you must work, you must work, I'll just…" Mikan was interrupted by Hotaru, who was dragging her towards the market. Mikan looked questioningly at her friend.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the crab," Hotaru explained emotionlessly. No matter how deep she tried to hide it, Mikan knew she would be worried for her. Mikan just smiled her trademark smile and started happily skipping next to her friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Town

Jazzy: Hey Everybody! Thanks for the reviews I have already gotten! I hope you all like chapter 2! ^-^

Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice I would be too busy to write this… but since I'm not I guess this only means, I don't own Gakuen Alice T^T it hurts more when you say it aloud (Amber: its o.k. you don't have to cry about it -.-)

Oh and a special thanks to ~**drum roll~:**

** zZznoobwriterzZz With out you I wouldn't be publishing this. And thanks for helping me edit and for encouraging me ^-^v **

blackcat9517: CONGRADUATIONS!!! You were my first reviewer! So Special thanks to you too! ~**Throws confetti**~

3. Lanel: Thank you so much for the encouragement! I will work hard on this story!

Jazzy: well now that that's done…On with the story!

Chapter 2: Town

On the other side of town was the poor district. It's where all the thieves are, the black market, so on and so forth. No one who wanted to keep his or her clothes, underwear, money and jewels would ever go in there. But there were one particular group of thieves whose lives would take a little change in direction.

Natsume's POV

"Did you get it?" my blond friend Ruka asked me anxiously as we met up under our secret bridge.

"Hn" I replied still having a mischievous grin on my face imagining the woman's expression when she realizes her precious stone is gone. I chuckled darkly.

"Good job, you highness," a familiar voice told me teasingly. I sent a glare over my shoulder to the other blond haired boy with a smile plastered on his face.

"..."

"Hey Koko, can you pass this on to the boss?" Ruka excitedly asked ignoring what Kyoko just said. After three months of trying to get the old lady's confidence and 2 weeks of getting everything perfect to steal this thing we finally got it.

"Yeah, no problem. Oh by the way your highness, you should change your clothes if we are going to pull this thing off. We can't have such a gentleman getting his clothes dirty," Kyoko said jokingly as he quickly bowed down and ran off. I was ticked off. I was about to beat the living crap out of him but we needed him to hand the stone to the boss.

"You know he's right! You do look like a gentleman," Ruka sniggered. Right now I was in a dark blue tux with my hair combed back and I had not a single speck of dirt on me. I looked like a high-class gentleman, but being a gentleman is no complement around here. That only gets you robbed, beaten and possibly killed. I quickly took off my clothes and put on the rags that Ruka had brought for me. I grinned inwardly

'Now I look like a thief' I said to myself as Ruka and I darted for town.

* * *

Normal POV

Mikan is carrying several bags of groceries while Hotaru just eats some crab.

Mikan's POV

"Hey idiot," Hotaru called to me as I struggled to carry the bags of groceries through the busy streets of town.

"Yeah Hotaru?"

"Lets go buy some scrap pieces. I'm running low," My eyes sparkled with joy. Hotaru was finally asking me to go shopping with her! Tears filled up my eyes as I dropped my bags and attempted to hug my friend again.

"HOTTARU…!" Suddenly I was face down in the dirt.

"Don't try to hug me. And stop crying you look 10 times uglier when you cry," Hotaru said emotionlessly and put away her moose hoof invention. I picked up my fallen groceries as I happily followed my raven-haired friend. We walked down several alleys, slowly getting further away from the loud crowds of people and the clicking of horse hooves and carriages.

"Ah Hotaru, where are we…" suddenly Hotaru put her hand on my mouth.

"Mrphfarrufath…" I really had nothing to say, I just like making that noise.

"Shut up, idiot. Just slowly move back quietly, unless you want to get caught," Hotaru said in a serious tone. Slowly putting down her hand from my mouth.

'Get caught? Get caught doing what?' I thought. I followed her gaze and saw a group of thieves raiding a shop.

"Ahhh! Thieves! Run!" I yelled as Hotaru smacked her forehead and mumbled something that sounded like "idiot". Some on the thieves seem to hear me and started running for us. Hotaru whipped her head around my way and grabbed my arm as I dropped the groceries and started pulling me toward the street we just came from.

"Run you idiot!" Hotaru yelled at me with a cold and serious tone. We ran down a couple of alleys and then several turns trying to escape. Suddenly I felt some force jerking me back and hitting a pressure point in my neck. Slowly my surroundings started to get consumed by blackness. Just before I closed my eyes I saw something red and captivating. Fire?


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Jazzy: Thanks for the reviews! And i know that the chapter isn't long, actually its very short once i see it 6.6 but anywho i plan on writing longer chapters later so don't worry! I hope you like it! Oh yeah i forgot to add that there is OOC-ishness in this story! well anywho Enjoy

Amber: Disclamer: still don't own GA... or even knows what the writer's name is...

Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Mikan's POV

"Urmm…ouch," I groaned as I woke up on a hard wooden floor. I opened my eyes and started scanning the room. It was just a plain wooden room with no windows, but there was a door. The room was filled with wooden barrels and sacks of unknown items. It was a little musky so I assumed that I was in some storage room. As I continued scanning I saw Hotaru.

'Ah! Hotaru! She's ok!' I thought thanking my little stars that Hotaru was O.k. I was about to wake her until I remembered the last time I woke her up while she was sleeping

_Flashback:_

_A little girl with long auburn hair in strawberry and teddy bear PJs looked at her short raven-haired friend with her giant sparkling eyes. She poke her friend. _

_ "Hotaruuuuu," little Mikan said, poking her and nudging her friend. Sudenly Hotaru in her money and crab PJs jolted up, startling the little Mikan. Her bangs were covering her eyes. Hotaru grabbed her deer hoof and hit Mikan across the room. Mikan landed in a giant cage with little demon robots in them. The door closed and locked Mikan with the demon robots. She was tickled to tears as Hotaru slept._

_End of Flashback:_

I shivered at the memory.

'Maybe it would be for the best if I don't wake her up,' Mikan thought.

Normal POV

Suddenly Mikan noticed that Hotaru was tied up. Mikan looked at herself and saw that she was in the same situation as Hotaru.

"Why would they tie us up? That's so rude!" Mikan thought aloud. "I'll have to tell teach them how to treat ladies with respect!"

_Flashback:_

_"Mikan if your ever kidnapped and they tie you up what you should do is dislocate your thumb from your wrist like this."_

_ "Ah Oji-chan that looked like that hurt," little Mikan said, her words filled with concern. He chuckled._

_ "Don't worry," he said reassuringly. " It hurts but it'll help you much more than it will hurt you," Mikan looked at him confused, but then smiled childishly._

_ "Hai!"_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

'Alright, dislocate the thumb from the wrist…"

"Crack, pop!"

***tsk*** Mikan grunted as she did what her Oji-chan taught her. A few tears escaped Mikan's eyes as she moved her hand out of the ropes.

"Crack, pop!" Mikan put her thumb back in place. She quickly untied herself and jumped up rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Alright time to look around," Mikan said as she walked through the wooden door.

* * *

So Sorry for the short chapter once again! I'll try to hurry with chapter 4!

But thanks for all who read! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 Troublesome

Jazzy: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! And so sorry about the last ridiculously short chapter, this one's longer! I just hope its long enough. If its not please don't kill me!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 4 Troublesome

Natsume's Pov

I walked down the hallways of our hideout. It was as busy as always, people planning the next place to "hit", who's going to do it, how they are going to do it and so on. (oh just in case you're wondering, the hide out is like and underground base, fortress thingy)

"Kyaaahh! Its Natsume-kun!" a load of fan girls screamed.

'Why were they even here? They aren't very good thieves either, but they were useful collecting information from.' Natsume thought.

"Lets get him girls!" That was my sign to high tail it out of there. As I darted down halls, I finally found an empty room and dived into it, because it was my only hope of escaping. The floor trembled beneath me from the running of the fan girls, I held my breath hoping that they would pass up my door, which they did so my breathing returned. Sighing I got up from my spot, opened the door quickly and darted to the opposite directions of the fan girls, but stopping short when I bumped into someone.

"Tsk" I hissed falling onto the floor, but not before hearing and soft squeal of pain and surprise from the other party.

"Watch where you're going," I muttered coldly.

"Uh sorry… Oh! It's you Natsume-kun!" I looked up and saw Nobara quickly standing up in surprise. "I was just on my way to fetch you. You see Onii-chan wants to see you," she said in a timidly soft voice.

"Hn"

--------------

"Oh Nobara, you brought him already! Thanks, You're such a good little sister!" The boss said as he hugged Nobara.

"Onii-chan" Nobara responded warmly. After ten seconds I got disgusted.

"Oi, make out on your own time," I said thoroughly annoyed.

"What?! Were not making out! That's just sick, but anywho down to business," the boss said while sitting in his wooden chair with a red cushion. It didn't really go with the navy blue walls, but thieves weren't really picky people. The room wasn't really furbished; there was a wooden desk in front of the chair that had stacks of unfinished paper work on them, a shelf with the boss's favorite knife collection that once belonged to his father, and a corkboard with a several pieces of paper with writing and pictures tacked onto it. Besides for that there wasn't really much.

"I heard you took in some strays."

"Hn,"

"So what do you plan to do with them?"

"Torturer," I said without a second thought. We had just put in a chamber so I could be the first to test it out. The two of them sweat dropped.

"What?" I angrily asked, not liking the stares that they were giving me.

"Umm… don't you think that's a bit…extreme?"

"No,"

"How about… uh slavery? You could use some help cleaning up that room of yours."

"I like torture more,"

"Yeah, I think we are going to pick slavery" he said with finality. (I thought I made it up but its actually in the dictionary! Who knew?)

"Hn" I said boredly. 'I guess I won't be able to try out the chamber'. BAM! Ruka rushed in as the door with the knives in them from the boss practicing his aiming slammed against the wall and swung back almost hit him in the face.

"Nat-pant-sume, one –pant-hostages-pant-escaped" he said panting. Without hesitating I darted outside of the room and ran straight towards the storage room, where we tied up them up. 'I'm sure I locked the door! And how in the world did she get out! I made sure that I tied the rope really tight. Also why did she leave the other one? What aren't they friends? They could planning something, but how could they win with a whole clan against them?' With Ruka and the boss right behind me I quickly opened the door and saw only the short, spiky, raven-haired girl that we captured earlier.

Normal POV

Hotaru was still tied up in a corner, omitting a killing aura that could make Hitler cower in fear and muttering something about someone being a backstabbing, idiotic baka. Once Natsume recovered from the overpowering aura, unlike the others, he glared darkly at her.

"Oi, where is the other idiot?" Natsume asked. It was really more of a command. Hotaru glared an even darker glare that made Ruka and the boss go back into their state of shock.

"If you give me 10,000 rabbits (lets say that's what the money is called) I'll help you find her," Hotaru said heartlessly.

"I thought you two were friends," Ruka said once again coming from a state of shock.

"That idiot left me behind. If I wasn't angry with her I would charge you 1,000,000 rabbits. They all sweat dropped and though "what a heartless girl".

"No," Natsume said coldly not wanting to risk loosing another witness.

"No deal," Hotaru said emotionlessly. Her and Natsume glared for a couple of minutes till the boss butted in.

"Deal" Natsume raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I feel that we can trust her, and she want revenge right? Who are we to stop her," He said as his eyes twinkled mischievously and his mouth turned upward into a smirk. Ruka quickly untied her, but started blushing when he realized just how pretty she was. Once untied Hotaru stood up and pulled out a strange device.

"What's that?" Ruka inquired, peering over her shoulder. Suddenly a chalkboard came out of the ceiling, hitting poor Ruka on the head, causing him to fall down. Hotaru suddenly had a teaching hat on.

"Invention number 268: Tracking device."

"Where the heck did you get that?" the boss, who was a bit creeped out, questioned pointing to the chalkboard.

"Can track anyone in the country while giving you a map of the country,"

"You know, we are over here,"

"Cost 230,000 rabbits,"

"Whom are you talking to?" The chalkboard disappeared in the ceiling and Hotaru put her hat somewhere in her pocket.

"You'll never know," For the 3rd time they sweat dropped.

"Starring will cost you 20 more rabbits. The boss tossed her a bundle of cash. Hotaru grabbed it and pulled out her duck scooter.

"What's..." Ruka was about to ask what that was but was stopped by Natsume and the boss putting their hands over mouth.

"Don't you dare ask that again," Natsume said darkly, not wanting to go through all that again. Hotaru rode out with the rest trailing right behind here.

------------------

Mikan was walking down the hallways with a lollypop in her mouth, that she got from Ana.

*Flash Back: 5 minutes earlier

"Umm excuse me," a pink haired girl asked Mikan as she was exploring. "Could you help me? Could you bring this to my twin sister Nonoko her lunch? I'm too busy filling out all these lunch orders," She pleaded.

"Uhh… I don't think that's a good idea, considering I don't even know where it is," Mikan explained.

"Oh Please! I'll tell you how to get there!"

"Well…"

"I'll give you a lollypop," she bartered. Mikan's head snapped up at the hearing of food. Her eyes sparkled as a it of drool came down the side of her mouth.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Of course I will help you …"

"Anna, Just call me Anna,"

"O.k. Anna-chan. just call me Mikan,"

"Oh thank you so much." Mikan ran off and gave Nonoko her lunch after getting directions and her lollypop.

*End of flash back

"Well now that that's done, what should I…Ouch!" She said rubbing another bump that appeared on her head. Mikan looked up and saw that she had run into a wall of pipes. Being curious Mikan followed, which brought her to a room filled with pipes, tubes and all sorts of things of that nature.

"She's somewhere down here?" Mikan heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Quickly she climbed up the pipes and hid in between the pipe and the wall. Mikan heard footsteps stop right in front of her. She gulped.

Phew! That was a lot of writing!

Amber: stop with the pity party.

Anywho I hope this was long enough. And since it's Christmas break and finals are over (Boo-ya) I will probably be able to update soon! Please keep on reading!

Oh just incase I haven't said so; this story is sort of OC, but who cares! ^_^v


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

Jazzy: Hey my awesome peoples! I hope you guys are ready for another awesome chapter!!!

I thank All who reviewed and to:

manga-girl-freak: thanks for reading hope you'll keep on liking it!

Najika Tsubasa-chan: Thanks! and he was wearing high class clothes so he could fool the old lady who he stole the jewel from!

Amber: Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to do this every time but just to make sure… We don't own the totally awesome Gakuen Alice, but if we did, we'd probably mess it up some how xD

Jazzy: Now lets put this story in gear!

Chapter 5 Trouble

~ _Previous chapter_ _Flash back~_

_"She's some where down here?" Mikan heard an unfamiliar voice ask. Quickly she climbed up the pipes and hid in between the pipe and the wall. Mikan heard footsteps stop right in front of her. She gulped._

_~End of Flashback~_

Normal POV

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and the boss went down several halls. Hotaru's tracking device showed that Mikan was pretty close.

"That backstabbing idiot is somewhere down here," hotaru said. Her arua suddenly got chilly and menacing, which caused Ruka and the boss to distance themselves from the source of the arua, while natsume just ignored it.

"She's somewhere down here?" Ruka asked trying to lighten up the dark arua, but no avail.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah, but I… never mind," Ruka sighed giving up.

Hotaru stopped in the middle of a room filled with pipes, but the other girl was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure she's in here?" the boss asked doubtfully. Hotaru just glared.

"My inventions never fail," Hotaru said matter-of-factly. "Alright, come out idiot," Hotaru commanded to what it seemed no one in particular. Suddenly just like the chalkboard a head came out of nowhere, which almost made Ruka and the boss pee in their pants.

Natsume POV

"What the…? Why does stuff keep on popping up next to her?" the boss mumbled silently. I rolled my eyes and looked at the head. Actually it was a girl's head. She had two auburn pigtails sticking up and a lollypop in her mouth, which caused me to wonder how she got it. When I got to the eyes my mind went blank. Her eyes were so mesmerizing; they looked like if they wanted to, they could see right through me. As I traveled up her body I saw her breathtaking curves. They were absolutely perfect, and since she was hanging upside down I could see a small portion of her creamy white skin that the tank top revealed. All together she was gorgeous, drop dead, breathtakingly gorgeous, but she would probably be all over him just like every other girl that has seen him. His fangirls didn't call him the fallen angel for nothing. Even the writer of this so-called story thought he was indeed hott. (A/N Hey! Who wrote that?! Natsume! ~**Natsume grins**~)

BAM! Hotaru pulled out something and hit the other girl on the head, causing the girl to fall in front of me. But it was just slow enough for me to see something.

Mikan's POV

"Ouch! Hotaru…" O said while sitting on the floor, rubbing the fourth bump on my head.

"Why did you leave me behind, idiot?" Hotaru said in a it-better-be-good-or-die voice.

"W-well you were… umm s-s-sleeping. And umm you know h-h-how you are when you are woken up," I stuttered, praying that that's a good enough reason for leaving her behind. It seemed like it was since she just shrugged and put her moose hoof… uh wherever she keeps that thing. I let out a sigh of relief.

Natsume's POV

'Are they even friends?' I asked myself doubtfully. 'They have a weirder relationship than Ruka and I' suddenly the girl looked around, finally noticing other people were around besides for her and her friend.

'idiot,' Her eyes fell upon me and she stared at me. Before I realized it she was centimeters away from my face causing me to stop breathing and make my heart race.

'What the… what type of reaction is this!' I asked myself but making sure my mask didn't give away anything. Her eyes stared deeply in mine as if she was looking at a new toy. She smiled an angelic smile.

"Your eyes! Are the really that crimson? They are awesome!" I felt my face heat up, so I was going to turn away to get my face under control when she put her arm around my shoulder and made me face Hotaru.

"Hotaru, Quick take a picture," she said holding up a peace sign.

Flash! Next thing I notice is that she was over by Hotaru.

"How do I look?"

"Great, for a baka" she said emotionlessly while they both stared at the picture. The brunette squealed and gave Hotaru an enthusiastic high five. Ruka tried to stifle a laugh. I glared at him.

Just like a jack-in-the-box she popped out in front of Ruka and stared at him intensely, causing him to blush furiously. This time I laughed, inwardly of course.

"You know, you're really cute! Kind of like a girl," she said which caused Ruka to shout.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" the girl giggled.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean your not cute," Ruka blushed even harder.

"Hotaru!" the girl called out hugging Ruka.

Flash!

"Good job my living piggybank, I'm sure these will come in handy," Hotaru said with a gleam in her eye.

Mikan's POV

I twirled around and clapped my hands.

'I just met two interesting people,' I thought happily.

"Oi, polka calm down, your annoying me," the guy with familiar crimson eyes said to what I could tell to me.

'Polka? What's that suppo… HE DIDN'T!'

"D-d-don't tell me you saw… but how?" I screamed.

"Ugh, shut up, you so annoying,"

"WHEN? HOW?" I yelled ignoring his comment.

"If you would just shut up, I would tell you,"

~Flash Back~

After Mikan was hit with Hotaru's moose hoof and was falling to the floor, her skirt flew up for a split second showing her polka-dotted underwear.

~Flash Back Over~

"If you really wanted my attention, you should have just talked to me like a _normal_ person, Polka. Why don't you just join my fan club like all my other annoying fans," He said arrogantly.

"Me? A fan? Don't get your hopes up pervert. I'm not the one kidnapping girls and peeking at their underwear now am I?" I snapped.

"You're the one who is showing it to people," he said teasingly. This infuriated me.

"I AM NOT YOU PERVERT!"

"The name is Natsume, not pervert. And stop yelling," He said in a tone that was a little more annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, you're a pervert to me," I said childishly and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch out Polka, I just might make that mines one day," He said with a playboy smirk on his face. I literally inhaled my tongue back into my mouth.

"Good girl," he mockingly patted my head. I was about to retaliate when a girl with long, teal wavy hair and blue eyes like the blond boy's came, running up to us.

"Onii-chan, th-theres trouble," she said nervously.

Jazzy: I was trying to finish it by Christmas, but I ended up having too much fun with the family. Oh but a Merry Christmas and I hope you had a good one! And if you have any constructive criticism to give to a noob like me, it's always welcome! Thanks for reading! And i'll try to figure out a way to make my writings longer. T^T i hate how short they are =P


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Jazzy: Hey my awesome peoples! I hope you guys are ready for another awesome chapter!!!

Jazzy: Sup peoples. Happy New years! I hope you like this next chappie ^-^

Amber: Took ya long enough, you lazy… 6_6

Jazzy: wow that was sweet (sarcasm)

Well anywho I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took a bit long.

And I really want to thank everyone who reviewed! That really touched me and made my day ^-^ so I'll do my best for you guys! Aw heck, thanks to:

Diamond Satellite: Thanks so much, that is Awesome! I hope I won't disappoint you!

zZznoobwriterzZz: Thanks as always! You are always so encouraging! Ur so awesome.

manga-girl-freak: =D thanks!

blackcat9517: thanks ^-^ I'll try my best!

animechic12: Awww thanks so much -^_^-

dbzgtfan2004: Go NxM!

Chu-heart147: Thanks ^-^b

bakasaru265: ahh that mikan. So crazy =P

Lanel: Thanks so much for the advice! I think that will help the story.

al-longbottom: xD thanks I hope you stick around. And I love the name.

Najika Tsubasa-chan: I know it's late but thanks a bunch! Hope you keep reading.

Jazzy: sorry I just thought I would thank my readers like this. I love it when I see my name in stories ^-^ but whatever.

On with the story!

Chapter 6 Escaping

Mikan's POV:

"Onii-chan, t-there's trouble,"

"Nobara!" Suddenly a tall guy with midnight blue hair rushed to Nobara's side from the shadows. His hair was short and messy, just like Hyuuga's, but had the same as his sisters. Plus he had a cool star tattoo under his left eye. I really had no idea he was there at first. Then another girl, around the blue-haired guy's age ran toward us.

"Tsubasa!" she yelled at the blue guy, "The Kobayashi clan need us to do a top secret mission. A representative wants to meet you in your office ASAP."

"What? They want _OUR_ help? But we aren't on good terms with them at all," the blonde asked in shock.

"Yes that's right, Ruka," the red-haired girl confirmed, but then turned her attention back to Tsubasa. "That's why we need to do this. They can be a great help in the near future," she persuaded. Tsubasa who was thinking while she was talking got up and said,

"Alright. Misaki lets go. Natsume, tell your slaves your orders and Nobara make sure they do it. Ruka come with me and Natsume after you are done, do the same," He commanded but then ran off with Misaki and Ruka.

"Slaves? They have slaves here? I feel sorry for the slaves who have to serve this pervert," I thought without knowing that everyone who remained could hear me.

"You know we can hear you," Natsume said coldly. I covered my mouth. "Sucks for you slave, because you two are my slaves" he said.

'_Slave? You got to be kidding me!' _

"Nobara, bring them to my room and make them do my chores." He said smirking at my shocked expression. I dramatically slid on my knees and screamed "NOOOO!" till something hit me and I did a face plant on the floor.

Normal POV:

"Shut up. I told you not to watch Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Oh Natsume, you're probably too cheap for my services. Because it cost you 100 rabbits per use of my Penguin robot," Hotaru said.

"No way I'm paying slaves," Hotaru and Natsume glared at each other causing the intensity of their glare to spark and hit poor Mikan.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ahhh! Stop glaring!" Mikan shouted running around in circles to dodge to sparks. Hotaru, noticing her friend was getting shocked pulled out a duck scooter and rode off on it, leaving a crying, hurt Mikan behind with a ticked off Natsume. Natsume just sighed.

"Oi, stop crying and get to work," Natsume said annoyed, walking off to the direction that Ruka and the others went. After a few moments of silence Nobara spoke up.

"Umm, please follow me," she said shyly.

Mikan's POV

"What? No way. I'm not working for that pervert!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"But you have too!" She said as her voice rose a little, hoping that this fact will make me move.

"Slave my butt!" I quickly stood up and ran after my friend, but stopped when I heard crying.

'Oh no I made her cry!' I thought nervously as guilt over came me. I quickly ran back.

"Umm, miss, d-d-don't cry," I stuttered, unsure what I should do.

"y-y-you wont c-come with me. ~Hiccup~ t-then Hyuuga-kun (Sorry I don't really know how to use the honorifics) wi-will get mad at me!" she sobbed.

'Look at what you did. You made a girl cry, who was just doing what she was told. Now that's just rude,' I thought guiltily.

"Please stop," I said while kneeling down next to her, since she was sitting. " L-listen, I'll ummm. I'll," I said struggling to spit out what I wanted to say.

'I'll come and do what you want. I'll come and do what you want. I can't say it! I'll never work for him… NEVER!' I thought.

"You'll?" asked lifting her tear-filled face to mines, and looked at me with desperate eyes. Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'll come and do what you want, so please stop crying," I said giving into her eyes.

"Promise? ~Sniff~"

"Yes," I smiled causing her to smile back.

'Aww she's so cute!'

~*~*~*~*~

Tsubasa's POV:

Back in Tsubasa's office:

"Tsubasa, we need you to infiltrate the Koizumi manner within the year. We need you to steal some information that they are blackmailing us with. We would do it ourselves but they know our men so we need a relatively new clan to do this," A typical macho-man covered in scars said.

"Koizumi? They are one of the top thieves clans around!"

"True, and they have advanced security. So you are going to need some skilled thieves and some inventions or something to help you get in there."

'We are relatively new. We have only been a clan for 7 years and we haven't made many allies. This is a good opportunity for us. The Kobayashi clan is really powerful.'

"Alright we have a deal," Tsubasa said grinning.

"Great, for this we shall be your loyal allies," the macho man said shaking Tsubasa's hand.

"Great. Now tell my violent assistant Misaki the details," I said sitting down and putting his feet up on his desk. Misaki punched me.

"What do you mean _violent_?!" She angrily asked.

"Uh I mean beautiful assistant, yeah beautiful ~Cough~," I said nervously.

"Whatever Tsubasa, you can listen to the details yourself," Misaki said waving me off.

"But Misaki, you know I can't concentrate on the small details," I complained.

"ugh you're like a child! If I can listen so can you," She said in an end-of-story tone. I just sunk in my seat and sighed. 'Darn my short attention span!'

"Natsume and Ruka you guys can go. Tell the information section to start getting information on the Koizumi." 'Lucky idiots…'

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile...

Mikan's POV:

Nobara and I walked own the hallways as we talked, well really I talked. It's not that I didn't try to start a conversation, but I guess she wasn't the "talkative" type, so I ended up talking about random things. I really didn't mind though. Finally we stopped in front of a wooden door with the number 117 written in black in small ink on the top of the door.

"Uhh… here is ummm Hyuuga-kun's room," Nobara said while interrupting my rants. She slowly opened the door I mentally screamed.

"I have to clean all THAT?" I asked shocked.

'Please say no. Please say no," I prayed to myself.

"umm yes,"

"NO WAY," I yelled. I mean what if you had to clean this room. It was a mess! Clothes all over the place, dozen of manga books on the floor, and knives and other knickknacks in various different places. "I can't even see the floor!" I looked disbelievingly at her as she shuffled nervously under my stare.

" Well Hyuuga-kun never really does his chores," she said quietly.

"I know about not doing chores, but this goes way pass that! I have seen pigs live in better places," I sighed depressingly.

"I'm really sorry, I hope you won't hate me for making you do this!" she said anxiously.

"ah, no I don't hate you for this," I said reassuringly. "I just hate HyUUUUUga for this," I mummbled dragging out the U's. "Well I guess I better get this started. It won't get cleaned up by itself, right?" I said cheerfully.

"I can, umm help you, if you want," she said but mumbled the last part.

"Really? Thanks so much!" I yelled as I gave her a quick hug. Nobara blushed, as she looked down, embarrassed. "Alright, lets go!" I yelled with determination and fire in my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Normal POV

"Hey, did you see that new girl?" some random guy said to his posse.

"Yeah, she was gorgeous!"

"Maybe we should ask her out?"

- - - -

"New girl? When did we get a new girl?" Ruka asked Natsume as they passed the group. Natsume just shrugged in response, hoping that she just wasn't a fan girl. Ruka and Natsume kept on walking till the hit room 117. They opened the door and Ruka gasped in shock and Natsume just stood there stunned. Inside the room was not the room they had remembered. The room they remembered was filled with clothes and knickknacks and you couldn't walkout of it with out stumbling on something. But the room that had lied before them was as clean as those kitchens you see on T.V commercials that just got cleaned with some new product. Not only was the floor cleaned, but the bed was made, floor swept and holes patched up. Natsume and Ruka looked at each other after examining the room.

"Wrong room?" Ruka asked.

"Must be," Natsume replied, thinking that, that room couldn't be his. They were about to go when they heard Nobara calling them.

"Hyuuga-kun! Nogi-san!" (A/N Did I do that right?)

"Nobara?" Ruka asked incredulously, "you cleaned all this?"

"Ahh, no you see I just helped Mikan-chan. She did most of the work,"

"Mikan-chan," Ruka asked.

"Ah oh umm… Natsume's slave,"

"Ooohhh, but still this place was a mess but now look at it. Ruka said admiring the place.

"Hey Nobara-chan, mind reaching me some more soap? This floor just won't get cleaned," A voice from the bathroom, yelled.

"Oh yes, coming," Nobara said as she grabbed some soap and brought it to Mikan. Natsume and Ruka just followed.

Natsume's POV

As we followed Nobara into my bathroom, we saw Polka with her back facing us, scrubbing the floor. But she gave us a full view of her panties. Ruka just looked away embarrassed, and Nobara was to flustered about what to do. Mikan sat up and turned to face us.

"Oh! Pervert and Blondie you're here," She said surprised.

"Oh umm my name is Ruka," Ruka said.

"My name is Mikan Sakura," She said smiling as she shook Ruka's hand. Ruka blushed furiously again. I just rolled my eyes. I mean she was cute but…

'did I just say she was pretty? I must be loosing my mind!' I thought.

'Well she is pretty,'

'Who the heck are you?'

'well that a stupid thing to ask. I'm you conscience you idiot,'

'Polka is far from pretty,"

'yeah… she's gorgeous.'

'Tch, shut up,'

'Fine. Don't get your panties up in a knot,'

'what?!' I argued with myself.

"Hey Natsume? Are you alright?" Ruka asked, looking at me worridly. I just nodded.

"Hn,"

"You're weird pervert," Mikan said giggling.

"Not as weird as your panties polka," I snapped back, which got her ticked off.

"My name is MIKAN!" she retorted.

"Umm ill go see if Onii-chan needs some help," Nobara said nervously as she fled from the scene, while I kept on teasing Polka. After a couple of minutes Ruka decided to cut in.

"Uhh Natsume we should go," Ruka said trying to stop my teasing. I just shrugged and walked out of my room leaving and seriously ticked off Mikan.

MIkan's POV

'The nerve of that guy! Calling me by my panties and saying _I'M_ immature!' I thought furiously as I kicked the bed, which hurt my big toe.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Nice one baka," a emotionless voice said from the door way.

"Hotaruuuuu!" I yelled!

BAKA~BAKA~BAKA~

Suddenly I was flying backwards and hit the wall.

"Ouch! What was that?" I asked slowly trying to stand up.

"My Baka gun. I made it to keep baka's like you away from me,"

"Hotaru, that wasn't nice!" I whinned.

"Listen baka now is not the time. You want to get out of here right?" Hotaru said with more urgency in her voice.

Normal POV

"Uhh yeah! Of course I want too!" Mikan yelled as she stood up and ran closer to Hotaru. Hotaru pulled out her baka gun and aimed it at me.

"Be quiet," She said coldly as she glared, not wanting to waste time with her childish behavior.

"oh sorry," Mikan whispered.

"alright. As I was exploring the place, I foud out there are eight levels to this hide out. The 8th one is a training ground for noob thieves; the 7th is the weapon storage; 6th: the information/mission level, 5th:the dorms, where we are; 4th the cafeteria/hospital and the cleaning (like washing and drying) level; 3rd the security and storage; 2nd: an abandoned basement and the 1st level is the exit which is where we want to go."

"ugh too many numbers!" Mikan moaned as she finished explaining.

BAKA

"Now is not the time for you to be an idiot," Hotaru said coldly. "Now listen, what we are going to do is create a distraction on the 3rd level and escape up the stairs to the 1st level. Got it?" Hotaru explained, hoping that her idiotic friend could understand her 2nd grade explanation.

"Oh yeah, I get it so what is going to be the distraction?" Hotaru's eyes flashed with dangerous amusement.

"Don't worry about that. I can take care of that," Mikan just let her friend be, knowing not to mess with her when she is like this.

"When do we leave?"

"Now," Hotaru said standing up and sneaking out the door with Mikan right behind her.

Jazzy: Man was I having trouble with that chapter! Just yesterday I got my idea. But anyways I hope you guys like it, now to finally eat the last piece of apple pie. Muhahaha!

Amber: Please Review! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7 New Recruits

Jazzy: Hola, amigos! Yeah I can speak Spanish.

Amber: Good job.

Jazzy: Actually I suck at Spanish but what ever. Thank you for all my readers. You guys are awesome! Well anywho here is the story!

**Chapter 7 New Recruits**

Normal POV:

Hotaru and Mikan are walking down the hallways, slowly making their way through. Hotaru was making sure that they didn't see anyone who knew them, when suddenly a group of guys surrounded them.

"Hey you are the new girl right?" They asked Mikan.

"Umm, yes?" Mikan said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Listen me and this idiot here has to go, now leave," Hotaru said venomously.

"Aww come on don't be like that," One of the guys, said. Hotaru was just about to blast them away when she spotted Natsume and Ruka walking down the halls towards their direction.

"Crap," Hotaru mumbled inaudibly. While Mikan talked to the group of guys Hotaru secretly pulled out her baka gun and shot two girls in front of Ruka and Natsume, causing them to fall into their arms.

"Kyaaa! Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!" They squealed as Natsume and Ruka dropped them. Then the floor started shaking as the Natsume and Ruka fan club chased them away from Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru sighed, but then pointed the gun at the group of guys, who were still flirting with Mikan and were totally oblivious to what happened.

"You guys got three seconds to leave," Hotaru threatened.

"What are you going to do? Squirt us with water?" they laughed, obviously mistaking the BAKA gun for a water gun. Hotaru just smirked and shot one of the guys.

BAKA

CRASH! The guy got sent flying through the air and crashed into the wall, which now has a giant hole.

"3" Hotaru started counting down, but the guys were already out of sight. "Come on lets go baka. We need to hurry," Hotaru said, slightly walking faster.

*5 minutes later*

Hotaru and Mikan were walking up the stairs to level three. If they could just get past security, then they were home free. When they got up, there was security. It was a bunch of macho men, with swords, knives and other killer objects.

"Who goes there?" A macho man with a giant sword asked coldly.

"We need to go out an do a mission," Hotaru said calmly and not freaking out like Mikan, who was beside her and sweating like she just ran for four hours straight.

"Show me your pass to leave," He said, eyeing Mikan suspiciously.

"We didn't have time. It's an emergency. That's why we ran all the way here, as you can see with Miss sweats-a-lot here," Hotaru said pointing to Mikan, who just smiled nervously.

"Go see if Tsubasa gave these two ladies passes," the macho man said to another one who was covered in tattoos.

Hotaru's POV:

'Crap it. If this was back home I could just blackmail them. This is bad, we might have to fight.' The guy opened the floor passageway to the stairs and walked down.

"Now lets just wait and see," he said smirking. He turned around.

'It's now or never,' I thought and pulled out my chore penguin and set it on self-destruct. Then I threw it at them.

CABOOOM!

I grabbed Mikan's hand as she screamed and darted down the hall, towards the exit. As we ran I heard them running somewhere behind us. There were eight of them and two of us. We were clearly out numbered. I could hear their footsteps and yells nearing us, but we couldn't stop running. I turned around and saw Mikan. She was breathing hard with fear evidently in her eyes. She looked at me looking for reassurance that we would make it. I gently smiled a small smile, but quickly looked away, searching for an alternate route. Finally I spotted a wide wooden door. I quickly opened it and pulled Mikan in and closed it. I put my ear to the door as I heard the feet come towards the door, but passed it up as quickly. As I had hoped, it was the storage room from before. We slowly made our way through the sea of boxes and crates, so that we wouldn't make much of the noise. We hid ourselves within the sea and barley moved and prayed they wouldn't find us.

~*~*~*~*~

Tsubasa's POV:

"Ugh that was brutal," I moaned while putting my head on my desk. I had just finished listening to the _LONG _explanation of our new top priority mission, but I couldn't stop wondering about that shaking I heard early on.

*20 minutes earlier*

_"What exactly is this information," Misaki inquired as I just barely listened to the conversation. Suddenly I felt the floor shuffle slightly. I sat up slowly, waiting to see if it happens again._

_"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Misaki whispered quietly. _

_"Oh, umm nothing," I whispered back. Misaki just gave me a quizzical glance as she turned her attention back to the macho man._

*Back to present*

"Tsubasa, I'll tell the information section about the mission while you think of a group to go on this mission," Misaki said while walking out the door.

"Well I can just take a five minute nap," I said stretching out, slouching down in my chair.

"Now Tsubasa!" I heard Misaki yell from outside my door. I just rolled my eyes and stayed put.

BAM! Suddenly I found myself kicked out of the office. Misaki locked the door and looked at me.

"Now start thinking," she commanded as she walked toward the mission room.

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically and started walking around. 'Natsume and Ruka are on this. Since they no one really knows their face. Plus they are one of my best teams. Now who else?' I pondered as I roamed the halls.

"Andou-sama!" I turned around and saw one of the security guys running my way. "We have an attack on the security! Two young girls tried to escape, but when we tried to stop them one exploded a penguin on us!"

"A penguin?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yeah! I didn't even know there were some around here!"

"Did you dispatch the emergency team?"

"Yes, they are on they should be there by now,"

"Alright, lets go check it out," I said as we took the emergency route towards the 3rd level.

~*~*~*~*~

Mikan's POV:

It felt like we were in their for hours, when it has only about 5 minutes.

"Where in the world did they go?" I recognized the voice, from earlier, that macho man with the sword.

"Did you check the rooms?" now this guy was new.

"Ahh no, they were only out of sight for a little while but when we catching up they just disappeared,"

"Alright, you eight look in the doors over there, and we will search the rooms down this way. We meet up back here if you didn't find them,"

"Alright," the bunch of them agreed.

'What more people? This is bad,' I thought. I looked worriedly at Hotaru. She still had on the emotionless façade, but it was slipping. I could see her worried frown and the uncertainty in her eyes. I snapped back to reality when I heard shuffling. I tried to look around and saw two guys searching the place. They were both tall and had a ton of weapons on them. Each second that passed by I could hear their shuffling more and I could hear their breath.

CRASH

They were breaking boxes! CRASH CRASH! The sound kept getting closer and closer. I couldn't breath anymore. What if we had to fight? I don't think I can.

BAKA~BAKA~BAKA

I whipped my head around to see Hotaru standing up with her BAKA gun out. I hesitantly stood up to see if the men were still there. They were there…just knocked out.

"Mikan lets go. We might have to fight, but its all or nothing from here," Hotaru said, looking out the door. I quickly stood up and we ran out together. It didn't take long for us to bump into the guys from earlier.

"There they are!" One guy yelled really loudly.

Suddenly eight men from behind came and all 16 men surrounded us.

"Get ready Mikan," Hotaru said quietly.

BAKA~BAKA~BAKA~

Hotaru shot three men down.

"Great job Hotaru!" I squealed in delight.

Hotaru just glared at me but then was tackled by 3 other guys. But that didn't stop her from shooting. I was interrupted from my observing when 2 guys grabbed both of my arms and twisted it.

"Mikan! Come on fight! I kcan't fight all of these bozos" I heard Hotaru yell.

BAKA! One man was down. I quickly crushed on the other guys foot with my own.

'Please let this work,' I prayed inwardly. I quickly jumped up and gave him a kick in the face, but then 4 other guys attacked me with swords drawn.

"Mikan!" I heard Hotaru yell.

*SLICE*

~*~*~*~*~

Tsubasa's POV:

As we ran I heard someone yelling.

"MIKAN!" We saw Natsume's slaves.

"What? They escaped again?" I asked disbelievingly. I quickly stopped running and hid in the shadows to see the outcome.

*Slice*

The bruntte just got her skirt cropped. It had now become a mini skirt.

"NO! That was my favorite skirt," Mikan cried. "Oh you guys are going down!" She yelled angrily.

"Wait! Do…" I was about to say but was interrupted by a loud sound.

Clash! The brunette started to engage four men in a sword fight.

Clash! Clash! Clang! Shockingly Mikan was winning. Not only that she was moving with such grace and speed that in a matter of seconds the for men were knocked unconscious from being hit with the back of her sword. I was dumbfounded. Even her friend had a little bit of trouble, but she made it look so easy.

BAKA~BOOM

The black-haired girl pulled out what looked like a cannon.

CCRRRAAAASSSSHHH! The remaining guys who were conscious were sent flying through the air and created a massive hole as they made contact with the wall. Never mind I take that back. Her friend was having no trouble at all.

"OoO Hatru! What was that?" Mikan asked in awe.

BAM! Mikan got hit in the head with the mysterious chalkboard that came out of nowhere.

"The baka cannon. One shot per load and hits harder than the baka gun. Used mostly to shoot a group of bakas. Cost 500 rabbits," Hotaru said taking off her teacher's hat after she finished. The chalkboard went back to into the ceiling too.

'I got to figure out where that came from,' I mentally noted. 'But I think I found my inventor and new thief,' I grinned.

"Ouch! That hurt," Mikan, whined rubbing her 5th bump today. (A/N: man tough day)

I slowly walked out of the shadows and tapped Mikan on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. I winced as her friend put earplugs in her ears. She quickly turned around and saw my face. Her face turned pale as she ran and hid behind Hotaru. "Where did YOU come from?" she yelled, not quieting her voice at all.

BAKA! Hotaru hit her with her baka gun.

"Don't scream in my ear idiot. Only you can make it possible to hear even though I'm wearing earplugs," Hotaru said pulling out her earplugs.

"Answer Me!" Mikan still yelled, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Ah, I came from the shadows," I said quickly pointing to the spot I was hiding.

"That's creepy," Hotaru emotionlessly said once again.

"Yeah, that kind of is," Mikan giggled at my embarrassed face.

"Well I how about I strike you guys up a deal," I said changing the subject.

"We're listening," Hotaru said in a business like manner.

"How about I pay you and your friend here to be thieves for this mission I have. Hotaru, you can make inventions for us and, you Mikan can be one of the main thieves," I negotiated.

"How much?" Hotaru asked.

"How about 50 rabbits a week?"

"Make it 100 and through in some crab brains,"

"Uhh sure," I agreed as we shook hands.

'Task one finished.'

Jazzy: Finished 2 in one day! High five

Amber: (high five)

Jazzy: Wooh yeah I hoped you like it! And I hoped you liked Mikan's ninja skills. I couldn't just have Mikan being a damsel in distress the whole time! So any ways Please REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Who and What Now?

We steal, kidnap and fall in Love

Jazzy:Hey everybody! Sorry about the late chapter. I kind of lost some inspiration but I'm back hopefully. Oh, I'm sorry but I just can't say that I really love chapter 7! See the problem was that I was in my dark~ emo-ish mood. Its so annoying how moody I am sometimes but whatever! I hope that it wasn't too bad. As a newbie writer, we all can't be Shakespeare now can we. xD Well anywho I hope I'll do better in the future!

Oh just a warning I was always horrible in grammar so if you guys can help me that would be awesome.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

On With the Chapter…

Chapter 8

Who and What now?

**Mikan's Pov**

"Deal," Hotaru said.

'_What?! Deal? Did she just say deal? Because I thought I just heard 'deal' come out of her mouth_,'

'_Nope she said deal alright,'_

'_What who are yo… ugh that's not important right now,_' I said pushing aside the fact that I was now talking to a voice inside my head.

"Wha- hey, HOLD ON A SEC!" I shouted. They both turned to me questioningly. "Hotaru, you're selling our freedom for money? And CRAB BRAINS?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hotaru answered bluntly not even second-guessing her decision. I just stared at disbelievingly as my jaw basically touched the floor, until a fly went in.

"I told you before not to leave your mouth open like that," Hotaru as I started choking. "But you never listen," she finished as she and Tsubasa started to walk off again.

"WAIT!" I yelled gasping for breath.

"What," Hotaru asked annoyed that I had once again stopped her.

"I don't understand! I thought we were going back home, to see Ojii-chan, and"

"Mikan," Hotaru said interrupting me.

"Ye-yeah?" Hotaru's eyes softened a tiny bit as she looked at me.

"Do you trust me?" her voice still cold but had a sense of warmth in it. I was taken back.

'_Do I trust her? Of course I do right? She is Hotaru after all. She wouldn't do anything to really hurt me, right?_

_***Flash Back***_

"_Hey Ru-chan!" a four-year-old Mikan yelled loudly as she ran over the hill to where a raven-haired girl stood. _

_BAM_

_Mikan was sent flying back over the hill._

"_Don't call me Ru-chan," Hotaru said to the fallen,hurt and bleeding Mikan._

_**Flash Back (2)**_

"_Where are my crab brains?" Hotaru asked herself as she rummaged through the icebox. _

"_Ew! Gross! What is this?" a 6-year-old Mikan asked to no one in particular as she spat out something. "This is defiantly bad," Mikan tossed out the last batch of crab brains._

_BAM! Mikan was sent across the house to where the demon robots were, and she was once again tickled to tears. _

_**Flash Back (3)**_

"_Look Hotaru! I made fire!" an excited 8-year old Mikan said as Hotaru finished pitching the tent. "See, all I did was light these rectangular pieces of paper and put it by the sticks," she explained as she held up the paper, unknown to Mikan that was Hotaru's bundle of cash. Hotaru did something so terrifying and gruesome that Mikan had to stay in the hospital for half a year._

_**Flash Back (12)**_

"_Whoops, sorry Hotaru. I accidentally broke your invention,"_

_Bam!_

_*Flash Back (21)_

_Bam_

_**Flash Back (33)**_

_Caboooom!_

_**End of Flash back**_

'uhhhh, wrong!'

Baka Baka! I was sent crashing through against the walls.

"Well?" Hotaru asked in a you-better-say-yes voice.

"Y-y-yes," I muttered nervously.

"Good. Now lets go," She said as she turned back to Tsubasa. He led us toward the hidden floor door that opens up to the stairs. I took a look at the empty hallway that led to my freedom.

'I'll come back Oji-chan_,'_

Normal POV

In Tsubasa's Office

Tsubasa was sitting in his desk as Misaki stood next to him.

"See, thieves are in different clans. They are usually called by the founder's surname. Now we are going to get some information about the Kouizumi clan," Misaki explained. Mikan's hand shot up.

"Yes mikan?"

"Who is the Kouizumi Clan?" Mikan asked, trying to slowly understand, what they were talking about.

"They are one of the oldest and most powerful band of thieves around. The old man who ran the place, was said to be the most skillful thief ever," Tsubasa explained.

"When he died he left the clan in his granddaughter's supervision, instead of his son's," Misaki finished.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because they said it was too dirty. So instead they have a company who robs people of their money with their extremely high priced goods," Tsubasa said rolling his eyes.

"That sounds like someone else I know," Mikan muttered casting a glance toward Hotaru.

"What Baka?" Hotaru asked coldly as she glared at Mikan dangerously.

"Psh, I didn't say anything," Mikan quickly lied as she quickly turned away from her bloodthirsty best friend.

"That's what I thought," Hotaru just said.

"Anyways," Misaki began again, "Ever since the Kouizumi Clan got their new leader, also know as Luna Kouizumi, they have been doing things under the radar that has caused our clients to become worried," Misaki continued, "Not only that but the Kouizumi Clan has gotten quite popular over the few years, rumors have it that they have been blackmailing other smaller clans to do their bidding,"

"That's horrible!" Mikan gasped as she took their information and turned it into a fairy tale in her head.

"Isn't it?" Tsubasa said as he shook his head in agreement. "Anyways, what I want you to do, Hotaru, is to make some creations or whatever, to help us infiltrate the Kouizumi's base,"

"Ooo! Ooo! What do I do, Sancho-san?" she asked as she stretched her hand up far above her head. Tsubasa grinned. "What I want you to do is," He said as he got up and ruffled her hair, " is to come and train with me," he said grinning.

"Training? Like a real ninja?" Mikan's eyes sparkled as she dreamed of herself saving a princess as a ninja.

"More or less," Tsubasa chuckled. "Alright, Misaki! Go take Hotaru with you so she can get familiar with everyone and I'll take squirt here, to the training floor,"

"Hey I'm not that tiny! I'm just fun sized," Mikan protested as she puffed her cheeks out. Tsubasa just laughed.

"Sure thing chibi,"

"Thank you. Wait what?"

"Tsubasa, you better actually do some your work idiot," Misaki said glaring at Tsubasa as she crackled her knuckles. Tsubasa just laughed nervously as he quickly promised to make sure he actually does his work.

This was the just the start of their very long journey.

Phew! That took forever. So anyways Constructive criticism is always welcome! ^-^ I don't really see the need for flames unless I have offended you in some way. But if you take time to review I really thank you for your time and effort of helping me make this story as best as I can make it! ^-^ *bows*


End file.
